The Accident
by Dr. Royal We
Summary: Snape gets de-aged by a potion- that usual thing. T for language. IN EDITING- WILL BE REPOSTED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice, constructive critisism is appreciated.

Chapter One: Late

Severus Snape was working on Lupin's Wolfsbane when he got distracted. He had suddenly noticed that he had a class starting in exactly one minute, and he was at a crucial stage of the potion. That tiny distraction had caused him to put in one dandelion root fewer than was required- and BOOM!!!! The potion exploded..... right on him.

Professor Snape started shrinking and becoming younger with each second, until he passed out on the floor with no memory of ever growing up.

* * *

Hermione was freaking out. Professor Snape hadn't shown up like he usually did- in fact, he hadn't shown up at all. Needless to say, this was unusual behavior.

'I think we should go in,' She told Harry and Ron. ' He would be quite upset at us for waiting in the hallway. He'd call it procrastinating and who knows how many points we'll lose?' They rather reluctantly agreed, hoping that they could go back to the common room with their free period.

Hermione opened the door, then stopped short, the rest of the students banging into her. Peering over her shoulder, what they saw was horrendous.

* * *

A/N I hope that was okay, please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N Thanks for the reviews..... I never thought that I would get any, crappy writer as I am!

I'll try to make chapters longer, by the way. The first one was way too short.

* * *

Chapter Two: Surprise!!

The room was a complete wreck. Neon blue liquid splattered the walls, bottles were broken, and cauldrons had fallen off the shelves. And there, in the midst of it all, was an unconscious boy who looked about their age. Hermione carefully walked over to him to see if he was injured. The amazing thing was, he wasn't, besides some bruises.

The boy had a large nose, though not _huge_, long black hair that curled into ringlets near the ends and was in a ponytail, perfect white skin, and was wearing Hogwarts' robes. (Slytherin). They had never seen him before.

* * *

He stirred. Dark eyes fluttered open, wide and panicked. 'Who are you? Why am I in the potions classroom? Why-' his eyes landed on Draco, and he asked- 'Why the hell are you here? You graduated three years ago, Lucius!' Draco looked confused. 'Me? I'm Draco. I think you confused me with my father, though I don't know _why_.........' Hermione, who had been watching this scene with interest, said, 'What's your name? I don't think we've met before, and I know all the Sixth years!' The boy looked at her in some confusion. 'I thought everyone knew my name. The marauders have certainly made fun of it enough! If you truly don't know, my name is Severus Snape.'

All hell broke loose.

* * *

A/N That wasn't as long as I thought it would be, but I couldn't resist that rather sad cliffy.


	3. Chapter 3

All usual disclaimers apply.

A/N I think I need suggestions on where I need to go with this story. Review and tell me!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ANOTHER EVIL SCEME TO LURE UNSUSPECTING READERS INTO REVIEWING!!!!!! No, really, I do need suggestions.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Plan

'I- I think that I should go fetch Dumbledore and Madame Pomphry....' Neville said quietly, mostly to get away from the mayhem, and then quickly left.

_A few minutes pass, everyone still freaking about what happened, and completely ignoring a bewildered Professor Snape._

Dumbledore and Madame Pomphry came rushing in, after having a brief account of what happened told to them by Neville. 'Well, I declare!' was all Madame Pomphry could say when she saw the situation, while Dumbledore ineffectively tried to calm the students. Finally, the only thing that worked was when Snape shouted, 'WILL YOU ALL JUST _SHUT UP!!!_ HAS IT NOT ENTERED YOUR DAMN HEADS THAT I MIGHT BE WONDERING WHAT YEAR IT IS, WHO'S ALIVE, AND WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED???!!!! IS IT NOT COMMON COURTESY TO ANSWER SOMEONE'S QUESTIONS WHEN YOU CAN??!! ' Everyone stared in shock. His magic had been growing throughout his rant, until everyone was squashed against the walls and he looked almost on fire. He was breathing heavily, glaring at everyone- then his face crumpled and he ran.

* * *

_Why am I here? What happened to me? Who are these people? When is it? How is it that everyone knows who I am? _ These five basic questions ran through Severus Snape's head as he hurtled,sobbing, to the astronomy tower, startling anyone in his path, and earning a few killer glares for himself. When he got to the tower, he curled up in an alcove pondering his fate. _I don't suppose that Dumbledore'll let me stay out of classes to look for an antidote for time travel, will he? _ he thought. _I wonder why Slughorn wasn't there? And he also seemed to have a massive personality change in the last, what, 15 years? That dungeon looks like what I would decorate my classroom with! Waaaiiitttt...... as soon as I said my name, people started calling me 'Professor'. That can only mean one thing..... I teach at Hogwarts now.... obviously Potions. Damn. I wanted to do better things with my life! _And with those thoughts, he promptly fell asleep- it had been a long day after all!

* * *

A/N Reviews = Love!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N I will _really, really, really_ try to make this chapter longer, my (not so) devoted readers!!!!!!!!!!

The plot thus far: Our favorite Potions Master has been deaged to a teenager with no memory of growing up. he is now in the Astronomy tower, asleep, after a very confusing afternoon.

* * *

Chapter four:

Hermione was on her way to the Astronomy tower to get away from the boys, and to do her homework, but mostly to get away from the boys. She walked up the stairs, only to find when she got there that her favorite corner was taken. Any reasonable person in Hogwarts knew _never_ to take up that space! She purposefully walked over to the person, stopping suddenly when she saw who was in the corner, asleep. _Oh._ She reached over to wake him up, It'd be best if he went to see the Headmaster. As soon as her hand touched his shoulder, he jerked awake and pulled his wand out. (mind you, this is all in the matter of seconds!) 'Oh, it's you,' he said. 'That girl who woke me up,'. Hermione just nodded. 'What's your name?' he asked. 'Hermione Granger, head girl'. she replied. 'Can you tell me what I was like as a teacher? How did I become one? I want to do experimentation and research, not _teach_! Do I treat my Slytherins well? Does Dumbledore still blatantly favor the Gryffindores? Is he still a bastard to us? The Slytherins, I mean?' 'Ummmm..... I didn't know you very well as a teacher,' she explained, 'But you were very private. You were really mean to everyone _but_ the Slytherins, that's why a lot of us dislike you. I don't know how you became a teacher. You _defiantly_ treat the Slytherins well. Dumbledore does still favor the Gryffindores. And for that last question, you'll have to judge for yourself. And how did you know that you are Head of House?'

'Everyone knows that the Head of Slytherin is _always_ the Potions Master! Now I'm going to leave, because I can tell you want to sit here. I shall go visit Dumbledore and see if he can send me back to the right time. I highly doubt that I'm going to stay here.' And with that, he got up and walked from the tower. Hermione shrugged, sat down, and began to work....

* * *

Severus reached the Gargoyle, then realized that he didn't know the password. So he sat...and sat...... and sat..... Until Dumbledore came up after a meeting with the Minister, saw him, and invited him inside.

'I do believe that you have a great many questions for me, Severus, but I must tell you that I shan't let you know anything about the future, because then you might change some things and the future might not exist.' Dumbledore said once they were settled. 'Lemon drop?'

Severus declined. 'I want to know how I can get back,' he said. 'By my calculations, I must be about thirty right now, and goodness knows I can't teach this way! I'm sure I can find some kind of antidote like that -" he said snapping his fingers, 'If I had a sample of the potion. If I don't then I can look up, improve upon, or invent, a spell to turn me back.'

'I do not believe that you should waste your time doing that. I can give a sample to Poppy, and in the meantime, you should continue your education, just in case you can't change back.'

"WHAT!!!???? I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO CHANGE BACK??!!!!' Severus shouted. 'That's insane. There is _always_ a way to get out of _every ___situation.'

'Well,' said Dumbledore,' I think we should go see if we can find a sample of that potion, and then take you to Poppy for an examination.' Severus followed him out.

* * *

A/N Not very long, but I'm kind of stuck on where to go with this. REVIEW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS FOR A PLOT LINE!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, really!

A/N I know that my chapters are not that long, but I promise to try to write lots of them! You are probably extremely angry at me for not updating in so long, but I've been busy.

Our story thus far: Snape has been deaged by a potion. Hermione talked to him in the Astronomy tower. He went to Dumbledore, who said he'd continue his education while they looked for a cure.

* * *

Chapter 5: The examination

'Severus Snape!' Madame Pomphry exclaimed. 'How in the world did you become so _thin_??!! You weigh about as much as an eleven year old!'

Severus declined to answer. 'Well,' She went on,'How old are you?'

'Sixteen.'

'Sixteen! So at Sixteen you're 6'3, and weigh about 90 pounds! So you'll be in Sixth year, Slytherin, I suppose. Albus! When shall we introduce him? And who'll take his place teaching Potions?'

Dumbledore, who through this conversation had been staring out the Hospital Wing window eating Lemon Drops, replied,'Tonight we'll introduce him. I'll find Horace Slughorn to take his place. He'll surly comply when he hears what's happened!'

* * *

'Students!' Dumbledore's athorative voice rang through the hall. 'Our Potions Master has had a bit of an accident. He will not be able to teach in the foreseeable future, so please welcome Horace Slughorn, who has graciously come out of retirement to aide us! Professor Snape does not remember his growing up, so treat him kindly. Severus! Please come in!'

Severus nervously walked in the hall. If these students were just like the ones in the past, they'd be crude, rude, and laugh at his embarrassment. He made his way to Dumbledore, just as planned. He could hear the whispers.

'Whoa!' Ron quietly said to Harry and Hermione. 'He's like, Fifteen!' 'I know,' replied Harry,' And just as greasy as his older self!'

Hermione privately thought that he looked nice. She really couldn't see how he was greasy right now. He had taken a bath, pulled his long hair back into a ponytail, and was wearing his School robes. They certainly disguised his painful thinness. But she'd _never_ tell the boys this, they'd say she had gone mad.

'Severus Snape has been returned to his sixteen year old self, and as I said, has no memory of growing up. He will be with the Slytherin Sixth Years until we can find an antidote to the potion.' Dumbledore said. 'Mr. Snape, please make your way to the Slytherin table, and let us eat!' With that, the food appeared, and everyone dug in, their main topic of conversation Severus.

The person in question sat at the end of the Slytherin table, ate very little, dodged all attempts at talk, and soon left the hall for the library.

* * *

A/N you know the drill....


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything but the rather sad plot.

A/N Sorry it's been so long. I'm gonna try and actually have some content in here, as preposterous as that sounds.

* * *

Hermione saw him leave. She didn't think that it was at all healthy for someone to leave the feast that early. In fact, she somehow doubted that it had ever done. So she made her excuses to Harry and Ron, who barely acknowledged her presence, because they were too busy stuffing their faces. Then she went to the place where most students who wanted to escape scrutiny went. The library.

Severus wanted to be left alone. He wanted to think about what happened, and try to find a way to go back. He certainly _didn't_ want a rather excitable Gryffindor prefect to come find him in his nice dark corner and try to make conversation. But that's what happened.

'So, will you tell me a bit about yourself?' she started. Severus thought that that was rude. Coming up to someone you barely knew and asking them to tell you about themselves? Really? He decided that he should just be really rude so she'd leave. He gave her the patented Death Glare that could stop a Seventh year in their tracks.

'No.'

'Why?'

'Because I don't think it's your business.'

'I don't need to know much. I've already told you that your future self is very private. I want to know a bit more about the person he is inside. Like, you could tell me what your favorite food is, or what your middle name is.'

'I still say it isn't any of your business.'

'Please?'

'Fuck off.' For some reason Hermione seemed unperturbed by this statement.

'With cherries on top?'

'_**NO!!!!!!!!!!'**_

'Pretty please with cherries on top with chocolate sauce?'

'_**NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

'Pretty please with cherries on top with chocolate sauce and sprinkles?'

'_Fine!!!!!!_'

'_**OMG YYYYAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!'**_

'My middle name is Tobias, unfortunately. I speak French. It was my first language. I was born in a labour town on the suburbs of the suburbs of London. My favorite food is Rigatoni pasta. Now can you please leave?' And with a final Death Glare, he turned back to his book, signaling the conversation over.

That night as she lay in bed, Hermione evilly schemed at how to get Severus to talk more to her. She came up with a list, which she would implement in the morning..........

* * *

A/N That didn't turn out quite as I expected, but I suppose that I'm happy with the overall result. REVIEWS EQUAL LOVE!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything

A/N AAAHHHHH!!!! I haven't updated in FOREVAH!!!!

* * *

_Notebook:_ _check Pen: check French Novel: check! _ Hermione was going over the things she'd need for Potions that morning in her head as she prepared for her plan.......

'Heyyyyyy Severus!' she found herself saying as she bounced into the classroom a bit later that morning, only to be greeted with a Death Glare. She casually brushed this aside to say, 'Have you read this? I think it's REALLY good! So you see, it's about this girl who....'

She was cut short by Severus saying, 'A., I haven't read it. B., I don't want to read it. C., Will you leave me alone?'

'I just wanna be your partner today! I mean, who knows, we might actually get along! I would like it if we could be friends! Oooohhhh!!!! You haven't met Harry and Ron yet! BOYS!' Severus turned around and walked over to Draco, and they began discussing things in great animation, with an occasional laugh.

'Well,' Ron commented, 'That went well!'

* * *

Hermione found herself perpetually distracted by Severus as he smoothly chopped and mixed, the knife slicing effortlessly through the frog legs, him seamlessly altering stirring duties with Draco. _Oh they look HOT! _she found herself thinking. _Wait- WHAT??!! I just thought that Draco and Severus were hot! _ She was appalled at herself, and concentrated on her potion for the rest of the class.

* * *

'En garde, ready, ALLEZ! Advance **LUNGE! **Recover, RETREAT! Parry, deceive, check forward, parry, **LUNGE**!! ' This was what Severus was saying under his breath later that day in the room of requirement as he fenced against a dummy, the foils clicking, points increasing, sweating, and Severus winning. Then the door opened....... and in walked Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

* * *

A/N Not as good as I would have hoped...... REVIEWS= LOVE!!!


	8. Chapter 8

I own Nothing.

A/N I was unhappy with the last chapter. I hope this one remotely resembles good.......

* * *

'Whaaaa????' was Harry's reaction when he saw Severus. 'I just asked for a place to relax. Not to see Snape in a strange white suit stabbing a dummy!'

'Harry,' Hermione said. 'He is fencing. Maybe that's what he does to relax. If you ask for the same thing, you will be in the same room as the person.'

Ron just stared like an idiot. After about two more minutes, a buzzer sounded. Severus took off his mask and shook left hands with the dummy, which then vanished. Severus then turned to look at the Gryffindores.

'I'll just leave now......' He said when he saw Ron and Harry's rather hostile expressions.

'No, wait!' said Hermione. 'You're really good! Where did you learn?' Severus looked at her in a slightly confused manner.

'I taught myself.' He said hesitantly. 'And don't laugh! It isn't funny! I just read books on the rules and footwork! Any sane person without the means to hire a coach would've!'

Harry thought that having specific rules to killing people was a bit extreme. How was this considered _relaxing?_ Hermione was saying, 'How do you get the dummy to do different things? Can you teach me the spell?'

'No.' Severus said. 'The room provides what I need. A more advanced dummy for how tired I am. And a different dummy for Epe, Sabre, and Foil. Simple. Now I'm leaving.'

Harry thought this a tad rude. Hermione only wanted a spell! He was going to say something, but Severus had already left, and the room had provided couches, a fire place, and tables. He was soon pulled into a game of chess with Ron that he was sure to be crushed at.

* * *

Meanwhile in the potions classroom, Horace Slughorn came to the conclusion that there was no antidote to the potion that had turned Severus Snape into a child. He would have to grow up again.

* * *

A/N Review!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N I know, it's been FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

'Severus, you will have to grow up again.' Dumbledore had tried to break the news to him gently, but it didn't exactly seem to work.  
'_**WHAT**_?????!!!!!!!!!!' Severus had shouted, causing Fawks to fly away and the portraits to run screaming from their frames, only resulting in even more noise.  
'YOU SAY WHAT??!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS TIME! CAN'T EVERYTHING GO BACK TO NORMAL? WHY CAN'T I AGE MYSELF AGAIN??!!!!' Dumbledore tried to calm him down with reasoning, but it seemed that you can't reason with a teenager/adult Severus Snape when he's in a temper. He had a point though. It must be confusing to him. AHA! They would give him a crash course on everything that had happened in the last twenty years.

This idea was met with enthusiasm, of course. NOT. Anything but, actually. Apparently, Severus didn't want to know what happened. His reasoning was, if I'm technically an adult, then I should know this stuff already. Dumbledore guessed the real reason was that he didn't want to bother, so he could spend time looking for an antidote, even though there wasn't one. He could be quite stubborn, sometimes.

* * *

The nightmares had changed. The old ones had stayed of course, but the new ones had no connection to what Severus remembered. A snake-like man killing a little girl while a large circle of people in black robes and white maskes looked onward. The same man killing a baby. A huge skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth floating in the sky over a burning building. Severus supposed that these were memories that his older self had. He wished he didn't have them though. It only ment that Severus got less sleep than before. He could barely keep his eyes open in class, and as soon as he got to the common room he fell asleep. The boys in his dorm began to worry about him. They gave him potions, but that only succeeded in making him hyper and paranoid.

* * *

A/N Ahhh Imma gonna write more soon. REVIEWS!!!! I NEED 'EM!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except the 'Plot'.

This chapter is a bit fluffy, just for the fun of it.

'Omigosh, Omigosh, Omigosh!' Ginny and Hermione were in the corner of the Gryfindor Common room squealing over something mysterious. Lavender and Parvati soon joined them. Hermione then started scribbling in her notebook while they all argued about something. Harry, Neville, Ron, Seamus, and Dean just looked at each other and shrugged before continuing their Quidditch talk.

_Inside the girl's circle..._

'I now bring the weekly meeting of the G.G.G. Club to order!' announced Lavender. 'Who here has got anything to say on the first topic of HOMEWORK or TEACHERS?' When it was apparent that no one had, and Hermione had finished her notes, the second topic of GIRL STUFF was brought up. Ginny had something to say about that. 'Did you hear, Hannah Abbot said that Pansy's pregnant!' They all had, of course. 'Mmmm kay. We all know that's not true, Ginny!' Parvati commented. 'Well, yea, but it was important for a while so it was necessary to bring it up.' Lavender ended this topic effectively. 'Now... GUYS.' They all squealed. 'Oooh la!' said Hermione. 'Did you know, Draco's gotten cute! Everyone whistled, and said that they had noticed that from first year. 'Now Professor Snape on the other hand... Who knew?' Was all Ginny had to say, and the meeting was ended.

Avery was sneaking along the corridor behind Severus. He suspected that his victim knew he was being followed. Avery looked at his watch. 2 minutes. 1 minute. 30 seconds. He tossed his handkerchief into the intersection. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. At exactly 10 o'clock he jumped into the hallway along with several other 6th year Slytherins, including Draco . They all jumped on Severus and pinned him down. 'You are coming with us,' Draco told him. Then, then dragged him down to the kitchens and forced him into a chair. 'You. Will. Eat.' was the command. They then proceeded to tie him up.

A/N: Sorry?

Come to the Dark Side. We have cookies.

BUT REVIEW FIRST!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I (sadly) own nothing

Severus was in the habit of eating at least one square meal a day, so upon reflection, Draco Malfoy and company's actions were entirely uncalled for. But what Draco wants, Draco gets, and Draco want Severus to gain weight.

'Come on, _please_ eat it?' Avery asked. '_Please?_ For the sake of your sanity?' Severus shook his head no. 'I really hate turkey. You will not ever see me willingly eat a turkey sandwich.' Upon hearing this, Draco got a really, really, REALLY big bowl of chicken noodle soup. Then, without asking, he began to shove it down Severus' throat.

'Because you wouldn't willingly eat the food in front of you, even though you are CLEARLY starving w-' He was cut off by Severus saying, 'I'm not starving. I just don't gain weight very easily, nor do I want to become huge and greedy like those huge buffoons over there! I also HATE TURKEY!' Crabbe and Goyle looked rather insulted at this, then shrugged and began stuffing their faces with chocolate chip cookies. '_As _I was saying!' Draco said loudly, shoving more soup in Severus' face, 'I will make sure you go to EVERY MEAL and I will sit with you and force you to eat EVERY SINGLE BITE of a HEALTHY PORTION of the food! EVEN IF IT'S TURKEY!' He finished up this speech with a dramatic pose, in the process flinging some soup in Avery's eye. 'Mmmmph!' was all Severus could say in protest around the food, but his angry glare told the whole story for him.

'Will you stop staring at me? It's really freaking me out. I can't be comfortable eating with you staring at me like I'm some sort of criminal!' complained Severus the next morning at breakfast. Draco had been true to his word. Severus had a big bowl of oatmeal in front of him, and Draco was watching him eat it, after inhaling his own food. 'Did I mention I hate oatmeal, too?' Severus said. 'This is why I skip some meals. I never get hungry, and I'm not dead, so what harm can it do?' 'If you are talking, you aren't eating.' Draco told him. Severus groaned. 'You sound like my mother...'

A/N Sorry this took so long, I'm in the middle of a very emotional time right now, as well as moving.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Here's to a new chapter!

'I am SO excited!' Hermione said enthusiastically. 'There's a singing competition in our Muggle Studies class and I'm going to enter! OOOH I hope that Parvati and Ginny join too! It's going to be so fun! What should I sing? Oh my gosh do you think Professor Snape will sing? His voice is so sexy so I think he'd be a good singer, right?'

'What? You think Snape's voice is sexy?' Ron and Harry almost shouted.

'Shhh!' Hissed Hermione. 'That's what the G.G.G club decided!'

'The what?'

'Never mind! Professor Slughorn's starting!'

As Hermione worked on her potion, she couldn't help but notice how graceful Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were when they worked... Again. She'd been thinking about it all week.

'Pssst! Sev!' Draco whispered.

'What? And I told you not to call me Sev!'

'Hermione Granger's staring at us!'

'So?'

'She's cute!'

'She's an overenthusiastic know-it-all.'

'Whatever! She's still cute! Are you going to join the singing competition?'

'I'd rather be fencing.'

'Look, you sing a song, I'll say if you can sing well or not, and if you can, you can sing in front of all of us, then we'll take a vote. What happens in Slytherin, stays in Slytherin, you know.'

'I'll do that if you do.'

'No!'

'Yes,'

'No!'

_'Yes.'_

'Fine.'

'Good,'

And they finished their potion in silence.

_Later in the Slytherin common room_

'Okay, please place your votes in the box up front. They will be tallied, and Severus will soon know wether he will be singing in the competition or not. We all know that even if he doesn't want to, he will, because it was a kick-ass performance!' Draco announced with a bullhorn, and all the Slytherins walked up and put their votes in a large white box, with the words 'Vote Box' sloppily written in black paint.

'And now for the moment of truth!' Draco shouted into his bullhorn. 'The votes are in! Severus WILL go to the competition! He had only two votes against him! Congratulations, Mr. Snape!' Severus groaned.

A/N THANKS FOR THE KIND REVIEWS I KNOW YOU'LL GIVE!


	13. Edit and Repost

Hello faithful readers!

This story in its current form is dead.

I am going to be leaving it up, for now, and also I will clean it up and make parts more coherent.

It wasn't really planned well, and my writing style has changed a bit.

So yes.

I will repost this and updates will start after I've improved it!


End file.
